Moonlight Kiss
by Moonlight Eclipse
Summary: A Short Oneshot of InuyashaKagome. The Full Moon often changes the behavior of a person. During another foolish fight between Kagome& Inuyasha Something beyhond them happens under the moonlight...


**Moonlight Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha though I do own the plotline.**

**Kagome walked across the open clearing. The moon reflected on the lake like a diamond doomed to be tossed in a dark abyss. She looked upon at the tree Inuyasha lays she takes a deep breath and walks toward the sleeping haynou.**

**Inuyasha she whispered. His cute dog-ears twitched and the light of the moon and stars made his silver hair glisten. Golden eyes pierced through the night looking down at who called out his name … Kagome, what are you doing up? He asked a little confused.**

**Kagome blushed, his eyes, which normally held such rage that his tempers provided were now serene and calm. He blinked as she shifted her weight from one foot to another as she had an embarrassed look on her face. **

**She wanted to thank him once again for having her from the wrath of yet another rouge demon that had an uncontrollable desire to obtain the cursed jewel of four souls. But the way he looked tonight … she was lost at words. She knew she was weak but she had never felt so shy before.**

**When she had something on her mind she would say it she was confidant and strong willed but now gazing upon her silver-haired companion Inuyasha she can't feel but a little nervous… now a little nervous to her right now was an understatement, she then decided it was time to speak.**

**Well Inuyasha I just wanted to, well say thank you for saving me again… the blush on her cheeks were becoming more evident.**

**Feh, its no problem… that is what you woke me up for? Just to thank me for saving your weak pathetic human ass? Keh… now if you don't mind I'll get back to sleeping.**

**Kagome twitched she knew she was weak but did he have to say it so bluntly? Her anger increased Inuyasha! SIT! She yelled. Inuyasha was then rudely awakened by the cursed prayer beads that hung around his neck as he was mercilessly tossed to the ground.**

**You wench! Why'd ya do that! Growled Inuyasha as he was still trying to get off of the ground. Kagome angrily marched over to him and grabbed him by the collar.**

**Inuyasha looked at her with surprised her blue eyes were like a deep blue sea that you could dive in, her skin radiated as her anger showed, her black ebony hair sparkled a strange color of blue, and her lips they were fair and had a strange shade of pink … she looked beautiful and as she scolded at him that she only wanted to thank him and he was being a jerk, he felt… well guilty. **

**He always tried to be rude to her to hide his feelings so he wouldn't break his promise to Kikyo and fall in love with another woman, but as he watched Kagome, he felt she had done everything Kikyo couldn't … she loved him for who he was. Sure Kikyo loved him despite of being a half-breed but she wanted him to be a full breed as well … a human. But Kagome WANTED to stay by his side no matter what and she had. **

**Unfourtunally he had made Kikyo a promise and even though she wanted to change him she still died for him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome once more admiring all her beauty and remembering everything she had done … for him. So he did what he had been tempted from doing for so long.**

**Kagome blinked could this be real? She had just been through screaming at him a few seconds ago and then after all she said he …decided to kiss her.**

**Kagome blushed as she felt his lips press against hers, she then returned the kiss with the passion she had for him, their kiss seemed as if it could go on forever until they needed to stop to breath.**

**Inuyasha she whispered under her breath, they were now in a tender embrace. Kagome I love you no matter what I know I may push you away but … I love you … and that's the truth, I know I made a promise to Kikyo but I cant look away at the feelings I have for you and I promise that no matter were life takes us I will always be at your side.**

**And I at yours Inuyasha she said, she had waited so long for this to happen for this to finally occur, even if it was for one night, Inuyasha just gave Kagome her first kiss. **

**She smiled at that thought and kissed him again holding him tight hoping that the night of the full moon never ends…**

**Meanwhile behind a bush**

**( A:N: **

**/ Miroku's thoughts/**

**Sango's thoughts**

Shippo's thoughts … **that is all )**

**/ Hehehe Inuyasha I never knew you had it in you, I'm sure I can try that with Sango / **

**Wow Inuyasha not making a fool of himself that's a new one…**

_Inuyasha better not screw this up if Kagome is in a bad mood I'll never get those "Hershey bars"_

**The END**

**A.N: Well that's the end of this story I know it's not really the best story ever but I believe this is a goodOneshot Story to start out with well please review criticism is always welcome don't worry I'll write more stories just hope my muse descends from wherever it's at so I'll write more Well goodnight and thank you for having me here I'll be here all week! **


End file.
